Ten Song Challenge with Castle
by CreativeHeart
Summary: My attempt at the Ten Song Challenge that is going around! They are VERY short one-shots with Kate and Rick!


My little ten song shuffle challenge submission on Castle, one of my favourite shows. All are about Kate and Rick, they are so adorable!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Castle or any of its characters, however much I would like to!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beautiful Liar- Beyonce and Shakira**

"You told me you weren't Castlelover45" Castle said into Kate's ear softly, sneaking up behind her at work. It was around ten at night, and she had thought everyone was gone, so, she went onto Richard Castles Fan site.

"I'm not, I'm doing something for Lanie" Beckett lied, keeping her eyes glued to her hands quivering in mid-air, subdued from touching the keyboard by the sudden presence.

"Ah, Lanie, hey?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. She nodded slowly.

"Lanie's username is Lanie4231, not Castlelover45" Rick called, laughing loudly before turning the corner to the elevator.

_Damn!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't Stop Till You Get Enough- Michael Jackson**

Detective Kate Beckett walked into the break room, closing the door to escape from the urge to make out with Richard Castle. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, breathing a little heavily.

"You okay?" a voice asked, soft as velvet as it lifted from his mouth and over to her ear. She whipped around and spotted Castle, her feelings for him returning stronger than before.

"If I tell…do something, will you not mention it to anyone?" Kate asked, slipping really close to his body.

"I wont mention it to a soul" he said, intrigued by the sudden flick of desire in her voice.

"Good, because I cant wait any longer" she said, sounding needy. With a quick and almost non-existent flourish of her hand, their lips were pushed onto each others.

"You belong with me" Kate said, before walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Four Five- The Cat Empire**

Richard Castle opened the door to Kate Beckett's bedroom quietly, and spotted her on her bed, tears making trails down her plump red cheeks. His heart broke into two at the sight, and he immediately walked over and pulled her into a hug.

Kate found comfort in Ricks arms and sighed quietly, tears soaking his shirt quite quickly. When she had calmed down and her tears stopped, she looked up into his eyes, and was caught off guard when he closed them and kissed her lips.

Suddenly needy, she kissed him back, attempting to climb over him profusely. He chuckled and obediently lay down, taking her with him. They made out for several minutes, until-

Kate woke up with a tear soaked pillow and a smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right Round- Flo Rida**

Her smooth, sleek legs, clearly visible under the possibly illegal short, revealing dress. He almost drooled, watching and admiring her from afar; looking her up and down aimlessly.

His breath hitched as she came walking over to him and appeared unbearably close. She sat down on his lap and straddled it, facing him. Her chest was pulled up to his, and a smile was painting itself on her face.

Without hesitation he slid his arms around her and pulled her to him, and their lips touched. The effect was like lightning, with the full sensation running through his whole body…

"Richard Castle, stop making out with your hand and get out of my seat before I shoot you" Kate said into his ear. Rick woke up, dazed, and moved over to his chair. He would never look at his muse the same way again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damn-Novel**

Pulling Kate Beckett onto the dance floor was like pulling your heart back into place. She completed him fully, and he had hinted this several times. Now, though, he was confident in telling her his feelings.

"Detective Kate Beckett, I am deeply in love with you" Castle blurted out as soon as he dipped her.

Her jaw dropped open, and he pulled her back up. "No……Way!" she said, her more feminine side coming out to meet him.

"I am serious" he said, thinking he made a mistake.

"I hope you are, otherwise this is going to be totally wrong" she purred back, running her hands from his legs up to his tie and pulling him into the storage room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genie In A Bottle- Christina Aguilera**

Kate sat at her desk, nothing better to be done on a Saturday night. She had no case to stumble over, no boyfriend to love up.

However, she did spend her time doing a completely unfamiliar thing to everyone around her, and herself. She was drawing hearts on a spare piece of paper, and writing _Katherine Castle_ in them. She had promised herself not to get wound up about this guy, but he had taken her heart.

He hadn't hurt her intentionally, but he dated. Tonight though, he was leaning over the wall and looking at what she was writing on her notebook. Kate hadn't noticed him for the last hour, and didn't know what he knew.

He had to act. He straightened up, walked briskly all the way up to her desk, turned around her chair, and picked her up into his arms. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him and grinned childishly.

"Miss Katherine Castle; that is a very sexy name"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weightless- All Time Low**

Opening my mothers file was the wrong thing for him to do, but in the end, he was the one who caught my mothers killer. I am grateful, but I'm also heartbroken. I got angry at him for opening the file, when he only wanted to help me. Now, I hadn't seen him for around a week, and I felt sick from guilt, and from missing him.

Sighing, I figured now was the time. There was no perfect time to do this, so I set out now to admit my deep feelings for the man I had pushed away.

Arriving at his door, I realised finally what I was doing- I was going to tell the man I loved exactly that-I loved him. I couldn't bear to be without him. I breathed in and out a few times to calm myself, but couldn't bring myself to tap on the door. Sighing, I dug my hands in my pockets and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vanity- Lady Gaga**

_**Note: In this one, Castle and Beckett have been dating secretly for around a month.**_

"Castle, can I see you for a sec?" Beckett asked him from her desk. He looked over to her, winked, then left the other detectives.

"Yes?" he said, lowering his voice so only she could hear.

"Tip over a pen pot or something, then we can make out under the table for a few minutes. I really need some action right now; I'm feeling empty"

"Done" he purposely tipped over the pen pot and sent all the contents sprawling on the floor. He bent down at the same time as Kate, and she pulled him to her, connecting his lips with hers. He moaned and pushed onto her forcefully, so eager to kiss her, he was almost shoving his tongue down to her heart.

"Rick" Kate attempted to say whilst trying to breathe. She pushed him away slowly, and he dived for her neck. "Thankyou; I do need to breathe sometimes"

He chuckled onto her neck, which sent a quivering sensation down her body. "Oh, we were supposed to be up about five minutes ago" he said, eyeing the clock on Beckett's desk.

"Oops" Kate muttered, picking up as many pens as she could in lightning speed. She could hear footsteps coming, so she pretended to scold Richard.

"You really are just clumsy, don't you ever watch where you're going?" Kate said loudly so the others could hear.

"I don't watch where I'm going when you are around" he whispered, and she giggled.

"Kate, don't go hard on the guy. At least he's trying to help ya" Montgomery said before walking away. The others followed, except for Castle and Beckett.

"You owe me dinner tonight at seven" Rick said, creeping a hand up her shirt.

"WHAT?!"

"You could have been a little lighter, babe" Rick said, kissing her and turning on his heel. He followed the others whilst Kate stood there, bewildered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sexyback- Justin Timberlake**

"Please?"

"No! You are not borrowing my chair just to roll up and down the aisle!"

"Please? Mine doesn't have wheels!"

"No! How much of a child are you?"

"You're mean" Rick outed, revealing his inner child.

"Yeah, I am mean. I'm sorry little Ricky" Kate said, smiling as she cleaned up her desk after another day.

"I will let you ride after!" Richard tried to compromise, but Kate shook her head.

"What will it take for me to ride on your chair?" he was almost jumping up and down.

"Castle, go home!"

"On the chair?"

"You are willing to ride home on a chair?"

"Yes. Don't you know how comfy your chair is and how fun it is to go really fast down hills?"

"Fine, Castle. But you owe me a chair. And it better be damn comfy!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scream- Timbaland**

"Kate, don't be a party pooper" Richard said into her ear. He had blindfolded her, and it was her birthday.

"Why cant I just walk?" she had protested when he had blindfolded her from behind and picked her up bridal style. To be honest, she loved being in his arms. It felt right; almost complete.

"Because, I don't want you falling over" he said, hugging her closer when a gust of cool wind came. He loved holding her like he had always wanted too.

Rick stopped in what seemed like a car park, and put Kate down on her feet. "Can I take it off yet?" she asked, sliding the blindfold up her head a little. "No!" he pushed it back down and walked with her, holding her hands to guide her. HE came to a halt around a minute later.

"Now you can take it off" he said, and she slipped it off her head and opened her eyes. In front of her was a sleek black car with a giant red bow on top of it. The interior seemed to be of leather, and it must have cost a fortune.

"Did you buy this?" she asked, after closing her mouth and looking up at him.

"Yeah, just me. You have been a great friend, and you deserve this" he said, looking down at her. Without warning, she jumped onto him and kissed him greedily, and he had nothing to do but catch her and kiss back.

"You kissed me" Rick stuttered, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I like you, by the way" she said, trying to hop down.

"No, you aren't going anywhere until we figure out where we are. You like me?"

"Yes Castle, I like you, a lot. Almost close enough that I love you"

"Wow. I actually do love you"

"Wait, really? Then where does this leave us?"

"Well, do you want to get together? Because that kiss was definitely something!"

"Alright, we can be a couple, but don't tell anyone. Can I look inside this car now?"

"Go let loose" he said, dropping her to the ground. She started walking, but stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine" he followed her and was happy that he was with her. He now felt complete.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked them! I just wrote whatever came to my head as fast as I could, and the most random songs came up! I know they are REALLY short, but i wrote them just as the song finished!**

**Abbey**

**xxx**


End file.
